


The Rivers of Gold Experiment

by omoprince13



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Golden shower, Surprises, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoprince13/pseuds/omoprince13
Summary: Various girls from various series are chosen for a scientific experiment to see their reaction to a guy they have a crush on urinating on them without prior warning.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Foreword from the Researchers and Experiment One: Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new here. I started writing this out yesterday because I was procrastinating on work for online classes and decided to have a little fun with it. As of now, I intend for this to be a sort of series, with somewhat short individual "experiments", but with semi-consistent updates, in the case that this is received well. If this is well received, feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments on who the next subject should be. If I've seen the show and know the character, I might just do it. I'm considering changing up the style of how the experiment is presented in following entries, as the first experiment felt somewhat short, but I couldn't think of a way to expand on it at the time of writing.

**Introduction and Methods Section:**

It is a noteworthy trend that those who experience some sort of attraction to another are willing to let that person "get away" with more heinous, rude, or, in this case, perverted acts than they would someone they do not have such an attraction towards. This observational study aims to record the response which various young women (hereby referred to as subjects) would have if a young man around their age that they had a stated and noticeable attraction of romantic and/or sexual nature to (hereby referred to as the assistant) walked up to them and began urinating onto them. We ensured that our assistants for this experiment were young men whom our main test subject had stated at some point in the last week that they had some attraction towards. We also ensured that our subjects had not had significant romantic or sexual involvement with our assistants to ensure we captured the surprise of first seeing our assistant’s penis along with their reaction to being urinated on without prior warning. Each experiment consists primarily of two phases. 

Phase one is where our assistant first reveals his penis to the subject. We hypothesize that, due to the subject’s sexual or romantic attraction to the assistant, they will respond either positively or neutrally to this reveal, though our assistants are prepared for the fact that the response may be very negative. Our assistants are instructed ahead of time to measure the subject’s response to this initial act. 

In the case of a positive response, our assistants are instructed to act flirtatious with the subject, complimenting the subject and asking them questions such as if they like what they see or any other question along those lines. If the subject then touches the subject’s penis in any way, suggests that they go somewhere more private, or otherwise attempts to leave, the assistant is to move onto phase 2. 

In the case of a neutral response or a response that only has a slight lean towards being positive or negative, such as if the subject is unable to form a complete sentence as a response, simple gazes at the subject in surprise, or remains silent, the assistant is to wait 10 seconds to allow the subject to adopt a more positive or negative response, then move on to phase 2. They are also to move on to phase 2 if the subject attempts to walk away. 

In the case of a negative response, such as if the subject reacts with clear anger or disgust, the assistant is allowed to immediately abandon the experiment and get a safe distance away from the subject. However, if the assistant believes that the subject’s response will become positive during phase 2 or are confident that the subject will not resort to violence once phase 2 begins, they are permitted to begin phase 2 at their discretion. 

Phase 2 is where the assistant begins urinating on the subject. Our assistants are told to aim towards the subject’s torso area, specifically around their breasts, stomach, or crotch, though legs are also a permitted area. The face is off limits for the assistant to aim, as that may impede the subject’s ability to respond to the assistant’s acts or may instantly skew the response in a negative direction when the response could have been only somewhat negative, neutral, or positive otherwise. Our assistants are directed to drink at least 32 ounces of a caffeinated beverage such as tea, coffee, or a soda or energy drink of their choice in order to ensure they would be able to urinate onto the subject long enough for that subject to fully articulate their response to being urinated on. If the subject attempts to leave during this phase, the assistant is instructed to not attempt to chase down the subject and simply let them go, with the experiment being considered complete. If the subject attempts to move out of the way of the stream but does not attempt to leave the area, the assistant may choose to adjust their aim to continue urinating onto the subject or to relieve themselves on the ground while the subject responds at their discretion. Once the assistant has fully emptied their bladder, they are to measure the subject’s final response. 

In the case of a positive response along the lines of the subject thanking the assistant, wanting to go somewhere more private with the assistant, or attempting to touch the assistant’s penis, hug them, or kiss them, the experiment is considered officially complete and the assistant may do as they please in response, though it will be recorded if the subject and assistant proceed to have sexual intercourse or enter into a romantic relationship shortly after the experiment ends. 

In the case of a neutral or positive skewed response, such as the subject just asking if the assistant is done relieving himself or walking away, the assistant is instructed to give the subject a polite ‘thank you’ and allow the subject to leave. If the subject does not attempt to leave, the assistant is to proceed at their discretion, but the experiment is officially considered complete.

In the case of a negative response, such as the subject threatening violence against the assistant or beginning to count down, the assistant is instructed to flee the area and get to safety. The experiment is considered complete and we will take steps to ensure that the assistant is able to escape safely. 

The entire experiment is recorded by a series of hidden cameras both on the assistant’s person and throughout the testing area, and a number ranging from 1 to 9 is given to identify the ending response of the subject (1 = the subject grew immediately violent and the assistant was forced to flee, 2 = the subject fled during the experiment or the subject threatened to grow violent and the assistant fled, 3 = the subject gave a non-hostile negative response such as feeling disgusted or humiliated by the act or did not allow themselves to be urinated on, 4 = the subject seemed annoyed at the act of being exposed to and urinated on or did not allow themselves to be urinated on, 5 = the subject allowed themselves to be urinated on without a clear positive or negative reaction, 6 = the subject allowed themselves to be urinated on and left the area with a polite goodbye to the assistant, 7 = the subject seemed to not mind being urinated on or seemed to enjoy the act and left on a positive note, 8 = the subject reacted with clear enjoyment of the act of being urinated on by the assistant, 9 = the subject responded so positively that the subject and assistant proceeded to have sexual intercourse or began dating immediately following the experiment). 

The purpose of this experiment is to record if the average young woman is willing to allow or enjoy traditionally taboo activities such as being exposed to and being urinated on if they have a pre-existing attraction to the one committing those taboo activities. This experiment has been dubbed by the writers of the experiment as the Rivers of Gold Experiment. The writers of this experiment officially do not gain any sort of sexual thrill from this experiment and are conducting it entirely for scientific reasons. 

**Experiment 1:**

**Subject: Ruby Rose (hereby referred to as Ms. Rose)**

**Assistant: Anonymous (hereby referred to as our assistant or Anon)** **  
** _Our assistant approaches Ms. Rose in a hallway near the Beacon Academy dormitory shortly after classes for that day were over, when those hallways are least populated. We took steps to ensure that the two would not be interrupted. Ms. Rose smiles when she sees our assistant approaching her._

“Oh, hey Anon. What’s up?” _To officially begin phase one of the experiment, our assistant pulls his penis from his jeans. Ms. Rose immediately blushes at the reveal._

“Oh… ummm.. That’s… umm...” _Ms. Rose seems at a loss for words. With Ms. Rose unable to form a complete sentence within ten seconds, our assistant moves to phase two and begins urinating onto Ms. Rose. He aims for her midsection and quickly soaks her uniform._

“Eeeep. Heyyy, what’s the big idea.. I’m not a toilet, know you… You have some nerve just walking up to a girl and peeing on her. Now I’m going to have to change, and I’ll have to explain to Weiss and Blake why I’m all wet, and I can’t just tell them that Anon started peeing on me in the hallway, and I know Yang is gonna figure out immediately and ask when I’m gonna bring you home... Wow, you’re still going...”

_Since our assistant began urinating onto Ms. Rose, she has made no attempt to get out of the way of his stream. She has maintained a bright red blush on her face since he began, which has not faded up to this point._

“Hey.. you’re the first guy who’s ever done this to me. You could have just asked, you know? We could have gone to my room, I’m sure at least Yang would have covered for us. ‘Oh, leave the kids alone, let them have their fun’ and then get me a chance of clothes for when you finish.”

_With it sounding like Ms. Rose potentially would have allowed our assistant to urinate on her if he had asked her about it, our assistant followed up on that by asking if this meant that if he asked, he could do this again. Seeing her logic questioned, Ruby’s blush deepened._

“I mean… if you wanna pee on me so bad, it’s not like we can’t work something out… I wouldn’t mind, if you warned me first… and you didn’t just start peeing on me in the hallway, what if we were seen? We could get in so much trouble if a teacher sees us and thinks we’re dating.”  
_Our assistant’s stream finally began to die down, meaning that our experiment was almost over. Once his stream finished off completely, he put his penis away._

“There, you done?”  
_Our assistant nodded._

“Well, this was… fun. I have to change now before someone sees me. But, I’ll see you later, Anon. Bye.”  
_Ms. Rose then runs off. Experiment 1 is complete._

**_Result: Positive skew (6-7)_ **

_**Since the experiment as taken place, the assistant for this experiment as told us that he has since gone on two dates with Ms. Rose and has urinated on her on both dates. He expects to have sexual intercourse with her on their next date. Next Subject: Mercedes von Martritz.** _


	2. Experiment Two: Mercedes von Martritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our second experiment, our assistant Ashe catches our subject Mercedes on her way back from her nightly prayers.

**Subject: Mercedes von Martritz (hereby referred to as Lady Martritz)**

**Assistant: Ashe Duran (hereby referred to as our assistant or Ashe)**

_ Lady Martritz and our assistant are students in the same class at Garreg Mach Monastery, so this experiment required us to utilize magical surveillance techniques rather than technological ones, due to the nature of the land. While our assistant allowed us to use his name due to the distance between his land and ours, he was rather shy when we approached him about assisting us with this experiment and wanted it to be made clear that he is only aiding us for the sake of our study and for science, not so he could urinate on “the kindest and sweetest girl in his class”.  _

_ Lady Martritz is returning from her nightly prayers when our assistant approaches her. He finds her in a side hallway, lit only by touches. As Lady Martritz often prays late at night, most of the students in the class were sound asleep by then. Lady Martritz gives our assistant a warm smile as he approaches her.  _ _   
_ “Oh, good evening, Ashe. Going for a midnight stroll?”   
_ Our assistant seems eager to complete the experiment and begins phase one, exposing his penis to Lady Martritz. However, as Lady Martritz appears looking straight at our assistant’s face, she doesn’t notice that his penis is out for about four seconds, where the two simply gaze at one another. When she finally looks down, she gives a very faint blush, before looking back at our assistant’s face with a mildly confused expression. After six additional seconds pass of Lady Martritz and our assistant looking at one another, our assistant enters into phase two and begins to urinate. He doesn’t appear to be looking where he is aiming, so he ends up urinating on the lower torso area of Lady Martritz’s uniformed body. She looks down again and watches our assistant urinate onto her for a few seconds, before her neutral expression turns into a light smile and she lets out a small giggle.  _ _   
_ “Oh, I see. Sorry, I must have stopped you on the way to the bathroom. You must have really needed to go.” 

_ From our other angles of view, we can see that our assistant has a clearer and more significant blush on his face than Lady Martritz does on hers. Our assistant gives a quick apology, though continues to relieve himself onto Lady Martritz, who makes no attempt to move out of the way of the stream.  _ _   
_ “It’s alright Ashe, don’t worry about it. Honestly, if you had to go this bad, you probably wouldn’t have made it to the bathrooms anyways. I know I’ve wet myself before trying to make it there. I think the professor saw me, too. I wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

_ Still blushing, our assistant thanks Lady Martritz, though he is still urinating onto her as he thanks her. _

“My room is right down the hall anyways, I should be able to get back there before anyone notices.”    
_ Lady Martritz continues looking at our assistant with a warm and patient smile. For the next few seconds, neither speak, the only sound in the hallways being the faint blaze of the torches on the walls and the sound of our assistant’s urine soaking into Lady Martritz’ uniform. After a total time of twenty-nine seconds, our assistant’s urine stream dies down and he pulls his penis back into his pants. He thanks Lady Martritz again.  _ _   
_ “Oh, don’t mention it, Ashe. It was my pleasure to help make sure you didn’t have an accident… again.”   
_ While Lady Martritz had only spoken to him, our assistant looked as if he had been shot by an arrow and stood there as Lady Martritz giggled.  _ _   
_ “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else saw that wet spot on your pants last month. Your secrets are safe with me.” 

_ And with that, Lady Martritz turned and walked towards her room, a light smile on her face as she left our assistant by himself in the hallway, still stunned.  _

**_Result: Positive (7)_ **

**_Our assistant later admitted to us that Lady Martritz was referring to a situation where, after a long march back to the monastery after a mission, the Blue Lions class were ambushed by bandits and were forced to defend themselves. Our assistant had been needing to relieve himself before, and he was forced to relieve himself in his pants as he scrambled for his weapon. Lady Martritz seems to be the only one who noticed._ ** ****_  
_ _**Since the experiment took place, our assistant reported that he had been assisting Lady Martritz with her cooking and they have trained together a few times, but there have been no sexual or romantic developments, aside from the occasional teasing remark from Lady Martritz.**   
**Next Subject: Yang Xiao Long** _


End file.
